Screen doors and combination screen and storm doors are commonly installed outside the inside doors of homes. This invention relates to an attachment to the outside door latch housing. Typically the latch housing is a molded aluminum fixture including a hand grip for fingers and above the grip a latch actuator operated by the thumb. The latch actuator may be a push button or a short lever pressed toward the door by the thumb. As well described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,231 to M. W. Lindquist, such latches are too high and difficult for children to operate. Such doors are also difficult for burdened housewives to open because they require the use of the fingers and thumb. Accordingly the object of the present invention is to provide an improved attachment to an external door which facilitates opening of the door.